Usuario:Megaminon/Juego
El juego de liz Es un juego que vi en la pag de usuario de Stalin y decidi hacerlo REGLAS 1. Pon tu reproductor en aleatorio (o como sea que le llamen). 2. Presiona adelantar para cada pregunta. 3. Usa el título de la canción como respuesta a la pregunta aunque no tenga sentido. Sin trampas. 1.-Como te sientes hoy? Magic-selena gomez Comentario: me siento magico!!! soy brujo! 2.-Llegaras lejos en la vida? Naturally-selena gomez Comentario: pues claro que si 3.-como te ven tus amigos? loca-shakira comentario:loca? como mucho me veran loco... 4.-te casaras? Can´t be tamed-Miley Cyrus comentario: No me casare porque soy indomesticable? 5.-Cual es el tema de tu mejor amigo? Super girl-Hannah Montana Comentario:Mi mejor amiga es una super chica!! 6.-Cuál es la historia de tu vida?. Who owns my hearth-Miley Cyrus Comentario:Que? Es no lo poseo yo? 7.-Como fue la secundaria? Alejandro-Lady Gaga Comentario: Eh?es que un chico llamado alejandro ha hecho la secundaria por mi? 8.-Como saldras adelante en la vida? Firework-Katy Perry comentario: como un fuego artificial... 9.-que es lo mejor de tus amigos? La despedida-Daddy Yankee Comentario: Lo mejor de mis amigos es cuando me dicen adios... 10.-una canción que describa a tus padres?. La loba-shakira Comentario: mis padres son lobos!! 11.-como va tu vida? A year withoun rain-Selena Gomez comentario: pues como un año sin ver llover...¿entonces va mal? 12.-que canción tocaran en tu funeral? Just Dance-lady gaga comentario: pues como que no estare para bailar... 13.-Como te ve el mundo? We R who we R comentario: que? que somos lo que somos? 14.-Tendras una vida feliz? Tik Tok-Kesha comentario: Pues al parecer estare siempre con un reloj... 15.-Que piensan realmente tus amigos de ti? Passion-Kingdom Hearth2 opening comentario: siente pasion por mi!!! 16.-No apta para menores Judas-Lady Gaga comentario: bueno... se que en el video clip de Judas lady gaga va vestida de maria magdalena, pero no es como para censurar la pregunta XDD 17.-como puedo hacerme feliz? Love game-Lady Gaga comentario: sere feliz si amo un juego!! ._. 18.-que deverias hacer con tu vida? telephone-Lady gaga y Beyonce comentario: comprarme un telefono? 19.-Algún dia tendras un hijo? Round and round-selena gomez comentario: tendre un hijo dando vueltas!!! 20.-con que canción harias streaptice? Un año sin ver llover-Selena gomez Comentario: Eh? esa cancion no es la mas adecuada para un streaptis 21.-si un hombre en una camioneta te ofreciera dulces ¿que harias? Who says-Selena gomez comentario:Que quien lo dice? no lo entiendo... 22.-que piensa tu mama de ti? Waka Waka-Shakira comentario:quizas piensa que tengo mucho ritmo... 23.-Cual es tu secreto mas oscuro? Soy Gitana comentario: what!!!!!!! soy gitana?!! 24.-cual es la canción de tu enemigo mortal? Take it off-Kesha comentario:tengo que quitarsela... 25.-Como es tu personalidad? Triple Baka-Hatsune Miku comentario:Si baka=idiota... oye!! no me insultes!! 26.-que canción sera tocada en tu boda? Born this Way-Lady Gaga comentario:esa cancion da miedo para una boda... 27.-¿Si te conviertieras en el Dictador de una pequeña nación en el este de Europa, serías un dictador benevolente? The edge of glory-lady Gaga comntario:Seria el borde de la gloria XD 28.-cuales son tus aspiraciónes? Bad Romance-Lady Gaga comentario: Un romance malo es lo mejor que existe... 29.-que pasa por tu cabeza cunado te despiertas? Run run-Rosario y Estopa comentario:me pasa un Run run misterioso que nadie entiende XD